A New Addition
by AmerikajinOtaku
Summary: Takes place 17 years after Breaking Dawn. Tiffany's life bacically stinks, and one day, though she knew nothing of the Cullens, she is pulled into their lives in an unavoidable way. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own twilight. (No matter how much I want to)

* * *

**NEW ADDITION**

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

Well, my life basically stunk. I'm 24 years and three days old. Both my parents were dead. I was married at the age of 19. Afterward, I dropped out of college. We lived fine for a few years, but with a major conflict. He wanted kids, and I didn't. This became an issue about four years into our marriage. Seven months and three days ago, he drove away without saying a word. Five months ago this day, he filed for divorce.

I was walking home from the bus stop, when I saw a truck spin off the road, and coming toward me! Then everything went black….

_What happened? Am I dead?? _I thought. _Why is it dark?_

"….we have to?"

"If….."

Blackness.

**Bella's POV**

Edward was driving Renesmee and mefrom another day of school. It's really boring the third time through.

Then some reckless driver spun off the road. Ok, sure it was wet, but they should be more careful. It headed straight for a young woman who seemed absorbed in her thoughts, not paying attention. She looked up, her eyes went wide, and then there was a bloody mess on the road.

About six other drivers pulled out cell phones, dialing 911, but Edward had the phone to his ear quicker than the others got their hands in their pockets. I could hear the conversation on both lines.

"Carlisle, a girl was just run over on-"

Carlisle interrupted him. "I know, Alice already called."

"Ok" Edward hung up, and I turned around to the car behind us, where Alice was tapping feverishly on the steering wheel and bouncing in her seat with an excited expression on her face. She focused on the back of Edward's head, and Edward turned, and mouthed "_No!"_

Alice nodded, and mouthed back "_YES!!"_A huge grin spread across her face.

I tapped Edward's shoulder. "What is it?"

Renesmee touched her father's cheek at the same time.

Edward looked at both of us then quietly said, "Alice says she's" he pointed to the girl that was now being lifted up on a stretcher, "going to be changed."

"Is it really going to come down to that?"

"According to Alice"

"So, should we be heading to the hospital behind the ambulance?"

"I suppose we should."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **Me: Guess what?! I own Twilight!

Friend: *raises eyebrows*

Me: Ok… I lied.

Stephanie Myers _still _owns them…

* * *

**Renesmee's POV**

We drove after the ambulance until we reached the hospital Carlisle worked at. That girl was going to be changed? Everyone else in my family knew what that was like, and all except my mother had seen it happen to someone else. I'd asked them what it felt like once, and they said it was like burning, but probably worse.

We waited outside the room Carlisle was working in. He stepped out, and whispered so quickly, I could only just make out the words with my half human ears.

"Ok, I won't be able to save her." He said in a sad voice, "unless we do as Alice saw us doing, and change her. Everyone make a _quick_ vote."

"If only she could decide herself…" my mother said quietly as the others thought a second.

My dad collected and tallied the votes in his head before anyone actually said anything. "Yes" he sighed.

Carlisle nodded, and went back in. Then other doctors helping him came out mumbling things like, "That's so sad" and "I can't believe we couldn't save her…"

**************************************************************

Somehow we were able to get her to our house. I'm still not sure how. Anyway, Carlisle brought her up stairs while most of the others held their breath because of the scent of her blood.

Dad told us what was happening while Carlisle was upstairs.

"Ok, he's bitten all the major veins. Shouldn't be long before…. Ok, the girl's thinking again. 'Burning…'" he glanced at my face. I'm guessing he thought his precious daughter couldn't handle it. He shook his head slowly.

"That's all she's thinking. 'Burning ''pain' and, oh here it comes…"

A bloodcurdling shriek came from upstairs. I winced at the sound. _Ow. That's got to hurt_.

My dad nodded. "Oh, Nessie, after this you're going to stay away for a while as she adjusts."

My mom tensed up a bit. "I'll be with her, right?"

"Of coarse, love." my dad answered.

I rolled my eyes, and thought directly to dad. _You guys still baby me. _I accused.

He looked up at me and grinned an evil grin. Then he calmly said, "No, we don't."

My mom looked up, too. "What don't we do?"

"Baby her"

"Yes we do, especially you."

"Me?"

"Yes, Mr. Overprotective." My mom answered in a baby voice.

Alice looked at all three of us. "How do you three get from that girl up there to Edward's over protectiveness?"

"I'm not over protective."

Then practically everyone in the room, in unison, said "Yes, you are."

Dad sighed and went upstairs.

**Bella's POV **

We skipped school the next three days. After the second, the girl found out screaming wasn't going to help. On the third, Edward walked up to me and Nessie. She was still sleeping, and Edward told me that Alice said that the girl would be up in one hour. I nodded, and put my cell phone in my bag along with all the things Nessie needed for at least two days. I kissed Edward goodbye, then woke Nessie up. Then we started away.

**Edward POV **

I watched Bella go, already missing her, but I knew I needed to stay as a precaution to the new girl. I would listen to her thoughts at all times, especially on hunting trips.

I waited for the next hour until I saw the ceiling in the eyes of a newborn. So I headed upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiffany's POV

Death was painful. Oh, so painful. I wished I could just slip into darkness. It wouldn't stop either.

When it started, I thought I was burning. It was horrible! I screamed. No pan was comparable. Eventually, I figured out the screams wouldn't help. Even after, though, I screamed.

What was happening? Was this what it would be like for all eternity? It seemed like forever.

But, then the fire left my fingers. It was slow, but there was relief. The same happened to my toes. The fire was dying out. My heart pounded fast. The fire was now only close to my heart. It burned as it headed toward it, and my heart beat fast. They were fighting; fire vs. heart. The fire was now only right on the heart. Then, at the same time, my heart beat one strong beat, and the fire died.

I listened. Wait, my heart stopped. I'm dead now, right? No. I heard other people breathing. I wasn't breathing, I realized. So I inhaled. That felt weird. What exactly happened to me? I exhaled. I had to think to breathe. I opened my eyes.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. What were those things? People? No, they were too pale, and there wasn't any heartbeats in the room. _Vampires_. _The first one I saw was Alice. She could predict things, see the future. Plus she loved fashion and shopping._ Wait, what? How did I know this? It wasn't a guess, I KNEW. One of the males was staring at me, concentrating. _Edward could read thoughts. He was overprotective. He had a kid, half-human, half-vampire. Her name was Renesmee_. Edward looked at me, shocked. He turned toward Carlisle and nodded. Information on Carlisle was put into my mind. I looked at each of them and concentrated. This was fun. I downloaded practically their whole life story, and how the felt about it. I knew all of it soon. Some things, important personality traits, would be emphasized in my head. I couldn't find anything about me in any of it.

Alice said, "Wanna see yourself?" a little too excitedly. She brought a mirror in. I looked at myself and screamed. I was....?

Edward nodded. I looked back and screamed again. My eyes.....

Emmet laughed, "I'm gonna get a kick out of you." he said.

"Shut up Emmet. I know your secret." He always fell for that one, apparently. Plus, I knew his secret.

"They're going to turn this color." Edward said, talking about my eyes. "If you go by our rules."

Oh, yeah. They refrained from drinking human blood. I nodded. "So,, can I meet Bella and Renesmee or do you still think you can hide them from me?" I smiled as they all looked at me with disbelief.

"If I try to hurt your kid," I said to Edward, "Hold me back as you planned to do with Bella. Of course, newborns are pretty strong, so you might need help."

"Wait, you just met me. You can't know my secret!" Emmet said.

"Oh, but I do." As I thought of it, Edward chuckled. This was fun. I was a vampire. I couldn't wait to hear Bella's life story. I heard she thought pretty oddly. (Is that even a word)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah, um, you see, for Christmas I put the Twilight characters, but Santa just gave me a letter saying he couldn't get them from Stephanie Meyers, and gave me all the books instead.**

**Bella's POV**

We hurried on to our cottage in the woods**.** I still adored that place. Nessie was still pretty sleepy when we walked out the door, so I threw her on my back and ran myself. I set her on her bed to sleep a bit more after we got there. We'd stay here possibaly for weeks until - ummm, what was her name? - had some control.

I reached for one of my old books in the bookcase filled with my favorites. I could read more quickly than I could when I was human, and I read all of them after I was a vampire. I could read the books in my head now if I wanted. vampire memory rocked!

I eventually got bored with the book, so I went into Renesmee's room to watch her sleep. This was my favorite passtime at night, well other than..... nevermind. It's really fun if I take her hand to my face to watch her dreams. Some nights, I would do this as Edward watched them through mind reading. He was a really good dad. If she had a nightmare, he'd tell me and we'd wake her up. Sometimes, she wouldn't even remember them, and get mad that we woke her up.

So I leaned over the bed now, watching her dreams. I saw a few glimpses of the girl covered in blood as we led her to the house. It didn't play for more than a glimpse or two, though. Then, she started waking up, so i hurried to the kitchen to make her breakfast.

It was done by the time she came in. I handed her her plate, and she sat down to eat. She didn't like much human food. She was ok with eggs, and I told her we'd go hunting later. She took the eggs and ate.

"Hey, Momma, what's that girl going to look like after today? I remember you had red eyes. Plus, you looked different from the old pictures."

"I don't know. Defenitly better than when she first came in."

"No, duh."

We sat there for a while until she was done eating. Then I heard footsteps in the forest. I ran through the door and searched.

"Edward!" I cried, and I flung myself into his arms and kissed him. Renesmee steped out of the house, and walked back in. I laughed and ran back with Edward at my side.

"You two done now right?" she made sure as we walked in.

"Yes." I said.

Then her face perked up. "Daddy!" she yelled, and rushed over to hug him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to keep watch of..... What's her name?"

"Tiffany. And I can read her thoughts from here."

I let my jaw drop."You mean..."

"Yeah. she would of found you anyway. You'll just_ love _her gift."

"That's not good."

"Emmet was the first to know that was true."

"Ok, well, she's waiting, right?"

"Yes"

"Then let's let her in. I'll be prepared."

**Tiffany's POV**

Ok, Edward came out of the little house and waved. I made sure I was prepared. I could hold my breath if nessisary, and, with all of them following me, wouldn't be able to have a taste if I tried. All of them were beautiful. I was, too. _Me_. When I looked back in the mirror after Emmet freaked out, I relized this. My strait hair went down to my but, like always, nd my blueish-greenish eyes turned red. They were still the same shape, though. That was all that was the same. The rest of me was, well, pale, and_ gorgeous_. I could be a model! Also, I saw my own life story by looking in the mirror. It was played back to me so it wasn't a blurry human memory anymore. I supposed I new all of their past life's better than they could remember them.

I walked toward the house, and was greeted by Edward and a girl with bronze hair and brown eyes, with pale skin and a blush to her cheek. _Renesmee. Half -human, half vampire, and could transfer thoughts and images into other's minds. _I looked at the girl next to her...

_Nothing. _

What? Ugh! She was using her weirdo sheild thing on me! This was Bella. Edward chuckled as I growled in frustrasion. Bella immediately pushed her daughter behind her and moved into a defensive stance. Oh, I growled, didn't I? I laughed and Bella raised an eyebrow at me. I turned and saw the others were ready to stop me if nessisary with the same confused expression Bella wore. Of course, this made me laugh even harder.

"It's okay, she's just frustrated that she can't use her power on Bella." Edward said, while I was still ready for the tears that wouldn't come from laughing so hard.

Bella relaxed a little, but watched me closely.

I was finally able to stop laughing. "Your kid doesn't smell very appetizing. I just had wolf." Alice and Jasper had gone with me so I could get a quick snack. There was a large pack, so I got one. Plus, Renesmee's scent wasn't entirely appealing. It had some other scent covering the blood. So I was fine.

Renesmee stepped forward, back to the side of her mom. "What kind of gift do you have?"

"I know all about you just by looking at you."

"Oh."

Bella spoke up."Do you want to use your gift on me then?"

"Uh, yeah!"

She closed her eyes and consentrated. Suddenly all of it came to my mind."Nice." I said.

She opened her eyes. "Thanks."

Now that that was settled, we all headed back to the house. I turned to Alice.

"You like shopping, right?"

And her face lit up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice's POV**

After we found out that Renesmee didn't smell _that_ good to Tiffany, we all started to the house again.

As we walked - well maybe humans would see it as running, but it was natural - Tiffany turned to look at me. "You like shopping right?"

I smiled. Finally! "_Yes_!" I said, maybe too excitedly. She was going to suggest going when she knew she had control of herself. No one else in this family ever wanted to go shopping. It was like a tedious chore for them. Plus when I bought them things, they never wore them. I went ahead and answered the question she was taking entirely too long to ask."Yeah, _Anyday's_ good. At least some one_ wants _to go." I decided she was my new best friend.

Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "She was going to ask. Oh, is it ok if I get you a few outfits before then? You have _nothing_ to wear. I'm going now."

I rushed to my car and drove away, headed toward the mall. Maybe, she would actually _try_ the clothes _on_ when I got back. If she did that, it was official. She'd be my Best friend.

I walked into th mall, and went straight to the_ best _stores. I got clothes that looked her size, and would compliment her figure. It wasn't much, only about twenty outfits, and ten pairs of only thing that got old while shopping was the way the cashiers looked at me when I made a _slightly_ expensive purchase. When I was done, I packed all the things in the trunk, and headed home. It took all of one hour and fouty-five minutes because of lines, and having to guess sizes.

When I got back I carried all the bags in, hanging on my arms from my shoulder to wrists. I grabbed Tiffany, who was sitting on the couch, looking at pictures in albums, and dragged her upstairs, but- lucky me- she went willingly. I set down all of the bags, and she actually dove for them. She was _definitely _my best friend.

"How abot this dress with these shoes?" she asked. She was matching things up! If it was possible, a tear would've come from my eye.

"I'd do _these _shoes, with that dress, and _this_ neckalace."

"Oh nice. Can I try it on?"

"Yes!"

She ran to the bathroom and put on the out fit in about two seconds. The rest of them couldn't take_ that _much time to try things on? She came out and twirled for me to get a 360 veiw. she looked awesome as I knew she would. It was a pink dress with a v-neck, and a darker pink cloth wrapped around the waist. The skirt flowed down as if it had been wrapped, with another even skirt under it.

We went on like that all afternoon, an then we'd seen everything. One outfit was a bit too big, so I would trade that in for a smaller size later. Other than that, everything was perfect. Some combinations I hadn't thought of, she did. I was thrilled to have her here.

We sat there talking and planning our trip together. _That_ would be fun.

Eventually Bella came up, to try to find out 'how two people could be there so long only talking about clothes' as she put it. We just laughed and told her she wouldn't understand, and I thought about explaining it only to find that she _really_ _wouldn't_ understand. She still looked at Tiffany in a defencive way because of that false alarm earlier.

She left, and went to her and Edward's room. Renesmee was asleep, and the moon was out. enough said.

So, we sat there and talked a while,and she said she probaly knew our human lives better than we did ourselves. She also said it was very difficult to read me because I couldn't remember my human life myself.

"Mostly I just see darkness. It's like you were always a vampire, but I know you weren't." she sighed. "You're worse than Bella. I've seen her as a human because she let me in, and her life before this is actually more vivid than any of the rest of yours. But, with you, I can't see a darn thing before it."

"Interesting. Carlisle might wamt to hear that later." I said. Carlisle liked to find out as much about how these things worked as possible.

We kept talking like this, and, as the sun started to make it's faint appearance in the sky, she said something really puzzling. "Have you thought that I might have your ad Jasper and Edwards talents combined? Well, yours reversed. I can see into the past of people's lives, reversed of you, and I know what they felt, kinda like Jasper, and I can do it just by focusing on one person, like Edward."

"Intresting thought." I said. " We really need to talk to Carlisle soon, huh?"

" I guess so. Hey, can we go back to the woods? I only got one wolf yesterday, and I'm thirsty."

"Ok, I'll get some one to go with us."

**Tiffany's POV**

Alice was a good friend. She took the time to buy me clothes, and try all of it on. We talked all night, and were still sitting there when the sun faintly rose over the trees in the forest.

Now, we were asking if anyone wanted to go hunting with us. Bella said it might be a good idea for her to go, too, because her eyes were almost black. Renesmee asked if she could go, because she didn't go yesterday like they planned, and Bella was hesitent. Until Edward said he'd go, too, she didn't answer.

"Bella, you seriously think I'd go after your kid when there are better things to eat?" It was true. I had smelled a faint scent of deer when we walked to the little house Renesmee and Bella were, and it certainly smelled better than she did. Actually, almost better than the wolf now that I think of it. Maybe I'd have some this time.

All four of us ran into the forest, and I smelled the lovely scent I smelled before. Deer. I ran to it, and ,there in a small clearing, I saw at least five, there,waitig for me. I crouched low, and found the one that smelled best. I chased after it, and before it knew what was happening, I snapped it's neck so it wouldn't feel pain. Then, I drained it of all the blood it had, and went to find his friend. I caught him, and drank that, then I was full.

Whe I looked up, none of the rest of them had moved. They were watching me. "What?" I asked.

"How did you do that? Alice asked.

"Do _what_?"

"We didn't get that far, and we could smell humans from here. We were going to take you further. Then you started hunting, and you went in the _oppisite_ direction from where the human scent came from. How did you do that?"

"These smelled better than whatever was that way." I said.

"_They_ smelled _better_ than _that_?" Alice said pointing behind her when she said, 'that'.

"That was better than Bella. You said they smelled _better_?" Edward said. They were all still staring at me as if I said I wanted a keychain more than I wanted 1 million dollars.

"Why can't you get that through your thick skulls? I said they smelled better. Theytasted better than the wolves, too."

"One second." Alice said. She ran off for a second, and came back with a squirrel she just caught. "Try this." she said holding it out to me. The rest of them grimanced like I was about to eat something gross.

I sunk my teeth into it, and let the warm blood run into my mouth. "Mmmmmm!" I said when I sucked out the last drop. "That was _good_."

"Eeeeewww!" Nessie said. "Squirrels are worse than human food. To me, anyway."

"Let's talk to Carlisle." Alice said. "He might wan to know about this."

So I walked back to the house with Alice. Bella, Edward, and Nessie still wanted to get a good meal in.

Alice bursted through the door with an almost panicked face and screamed, though Carlisle could here her otherwise, "CARLISLE, GET DOWN HERE! SHE SAYS DEER SMELLS BETTER THAN HUMANS, AND _SQUIRREL_ TASTES BETTER THAN DEER!"

"Well it does." I said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: I'm engaged to Edward.... he just doesn't know it yet.**

**Friend: Well, I'm MARRIED to Edward. And he WILL know... later.**

**Me: Wel, I'm MARRIED to Edward, your marriage certificate is illegal, and he WILL know... later.**

**Friend: I'm MARRIED to Edward, and he KNOWS it. **

**Me: Well,... I'm MARRIED to Edward, and he KNOWS it, an your papers are still illegal!**

**Friend: They're Legal NOW**

**Me: Well, I own Twilight, and Edward chose me.**

**Edward: Hey, I don't even know you people, and Stephanie Meyers owns me, and said I chose Bella.**

**Me: You're **_**killing my buzz**_**, Edward!**

**SM still, owns them.**

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

_Alice bursted through the door with an almost panicked face and screamed, though Carlisle could here her otherwise, "CARLISLE, GET DOWN HERE! SHE SAYS DEER SMELLS BETTER THAN HUMANS, AND __**SQUIRREL**__ TASTES BETTER THAN DEER!"_

_"Well it does." I said quietly. _

Carlisle ran down the stairs. "What?" he said.

"I just think squirrel is probaly the bst thing I ever had. It doesn't have much in it bu-"

"When did she smell humans?" He had turned to Alice. He had an almost angry look on his face.

"We were taking her hunting, and smelled humans, and we were going to take her further on, but she went in the oppisite direction and got some deer. She said it smelled better. Then I got curious, and brought her squirrel, and she said it tasted better than the deer!"

"I've always had a strange taste for food." I said quietly. "I always liked the cake better than icing, and would rather have broccolii than cake anyway. Is that strange?"

I'm guessing Alice thought I caught some weird vampire sickness that she didn't want to catch, the way she was looking at me, and Carlisle looked intrigued. He started asking me all kinds of quetions about how they tasted to me, what the humans smelled like, etc. He finally said that my odd taste must have been applified when I changed.

"I suppose this is a good thing, because animals that only eat plants do tend to be more plentiful than the ones we generally prefer."

"So, I'm, like, a vegan?"

"That's one way to put it, I guess, If you refrain from eating the carnivores, as well as humans." Alice said, still with a look on her face, like she didn't want to catch whatever I had.

"So, does that mean I can go shopping, like, _today_?" I asked.

Alice's look disapeared. "Does it? Does it?" She looked like a kid that was just told she might be able to go to Disneyland for a month, during a school year, and not going to have make-up work. She was begging like one, too.

"I suppose." Carlisle said. "Just bring her right back if it turns out she _does_ want human blood."

Alice ran upstairs, then ran back down, now with a purse flung over her shoulder. "Let's go!" she said.

**Alice's POV**

Yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay, yay!

Finally!

I was going to the mall, with some one else, and they were going willingly! This was the best day of my life! I threw a camera in my purse before heading downstairs. I was going taking pictures!

I grabbed her arm, and we ran out the door.

"To the mall!" I screamed.

She just laughed, and ran with me to the car.

* * *

_**Ok, sorry the chapter's short, but I wanted the next one to be completely on their shopping trip. Reveiw please! =]**_


End file.
